Your Number
by AmuxIkutolover
Summary: Ikuto asks Amu for her number, but she freezes up. Too embarrassed to say anything, Amu sits there and Ikuto just walks away. What will happen now? Read to find out more! Revenge, embarrassment (On Amu's part), Kutau, Rimahiko, and Amuto! Please R&R! T for safety!
1. Can I have your number?

**I know, I need to update my otheer fanfics, but I thought of an amazing idea for a long term fanfic that I got from my life. I will tell you what happened at the end of this chapter! On with the story! PS: There won't be any Tadase bashing! I don't want people to think that I despise him. Sure, at times I do feel like that, but he does have a few good qualities like... he cares about his friends and... um... I haven't really thought about his good qualities, but I know he has some since some people do like him. I am doing this for T.B.P. for being the first person to openly admit to disliking something in my story and being my first at least semi-hater! Anyway, now on with the chapter! **

Amu's POV

'_School is finally over for the day_', I thought as I sat down at a table, waiting for my mom to arrive to drive me home.

I was just sitting around after school, texting my cousin, when suddenly this super cute junior guy walked up to me.

He had dark blue hair and mysterious blue eyes.

He was wearing jeans, a t-shirt that said 'Student + Studying = Dying' (AN: I don't claim this t-shirt or phrase, just got this idea off of google.).

He also had black vans, you know, the shoes.

"Hey, I didn't know that you have a phone. Want to give me your number? We can text a lot."

He had such a hopeful expression, but I had just gone into a state of shock.

Unable to move or say anything, I just sat there for a minute with a stupid blush on my face, and he eventually just walked away.

I just turned to look at my phone and tried not to let my face show that I was surprised or embarrassed.

'_I can't believe that I just sat here! I didn't even say hi! Ugh, I am never going to live this down!'_

My mom finally arrived and I left the school, not mentioning what happened to anyone.

'_What should I do tomorrow? He might have really wanted my phone number, but what if his friends dared him to do it. I would feel so stupid if they were just messing around and they knew that I took it serious. What should I do?'_

I went home, did my homework, and then went to sleep, all the while wondering what I would do at school the next day.

(Time skip!)

My alarm just woke me up and I looked at it, wondering how long I had until I needed to leave.

Let's see... it's 7:10 and I need to be ready and downstairs by 7:30, I have enough time.

I got out of bed and went to brush my teeth with my strawberry flavored tooth paste (AN: Is there such a thing as that? I want some.).

Once my teeth were cleaned I flossed and then used my mouth wash to make sure that my breath wouldn't smell bad.

I brushed my pink hair and tied it up into a pony tail and then walked over to my closet.

I opened it and just grabbed a random shirt along with some dark blue jeans and a jacket.

I put the clothes on and then looked in the mirror.

The shirt said 'No Music, No Life'.

It was a dark pink with random small white music notes on it.

I grabbed my favorite necklace, a small silver music note on a gold chain, and then put my shoes on and walked downstairs.

I looked at the clock and saw that it was 7:25, enough time to eat a yogurt.

After about eight or nine minutes of waiting, my dad finally appeared downstairs to drive me to school.

I arrived at school with six minutes until the bell would ring.

I walked to my locker and put my stuff in it, then took out my books for my first hour class which is science.

As I walked to homeroom, I passed by the blue haired guy who asked me for my phone number and looked at the ground as I walked by, letting my pink hair create a curtain around my face.

'_Today is going to be a long day_,' I thought with a sigh.

**And that is the end of chapter one! I know, it's short, but I need to think a little bit before I post the next chapter or decide on anything for this. If you guys have any ideas, PM me or leave it in a review please! I know a bit of what is going to happen, and it is NOT going to turn out like it did for me. **

**So, almost this exact thing happened to me on January 18th, 2011. I had the same reaction and same thoughts as I put down. I still regret not saying anything to him, but everyone has at least one regret in life and that is one of mine. The guy had blonde hair and was soo cute! I was to shocked to speak because I had transferred school and for almost a year and a half no one asked me for my phone number, and then this super cute guy I didn't even know randomly asked me for it! His name was Derrick, but he graduated last year from my school. I started crushing on him after he asked me, but I never spoke to him again. I actually didn't speak to him at all since I was so shocked that I couldn't speak. I'm sad. Anyway, I plan on making this at least like ten chapters long, but probably longer! I hope that you guys liked it! I will hopefully update soon. Since this story has meaning to me since I went through at least this first chapter, I know how Amu feels and everything. I was so confused when this happened. Please review! **


	2. Ikuto's POV

**I am happy! There is such a thing as strawberry flavored toothpaste! I was looking and I also found pickle flavored tooth paste! I don't like pickles. Who here wants some pickle flavored tooth paste? Answer in a review if you would actually try pickle flavored tooth paste! Next week I have spring break! I will try to update a lot! On with the chapter!**

**Ikuto's POV **

I was walking to basket ball practice with my friends, when I suddenly saw a flash of pink.

I looked and there was a girl sitting at a table.

She was at least three or four years younger than me, but she was still the most beautiful girl I had ever seen.

My friends stopped walking and turned around to look at me.

They noticed that I was staring at something and decided to have some fun

"Hey, Ikuto. What are you staring at?" Kukai asked with a smirk on his face.

_'Oh no, Kukai is turning into me!'_

"Nothing," I said, trying to look bored and uninterested.

Nagi smiled knowingly at me and I immediately knew that I had failed miserably at looking uninterested towards the pink haired girl in the corner.

Kukai had of course followed my gaze to the pink haired girl before questioning me so that he knew who I was looking at.

"Hey, I bet you ten dollars that you won't go over there and ask her for her phone number." Kukai said.

"You're on. I will be back in five minutes with her phone number and then you can give me ten dollars."

I walked over to her and on the way subtly straightened my shirt, wanting her to have a good first impression of me.

"Hey, I didn't know that you have a phone. Want to give me your number? We can text a lot."

As soon as I had started speaking, she had looked up at me and a light blush colored her cheeks making her look adorable.

She had stunning honey colored eyes and cotton candy pink hair.

Her hair was up in a ponytail with a few strands hanging around her face, making her look beautiful.

All in all, she was gorgeous.

She looked at me for a few seconds with shock and then looked back down at her phone, her blush growing darker.

I stood there for a minute and then realized that she was to flustered to say anything, so I just lightly chuckled and then walked away.

_'Hm... Maybe I should ask again tomorrow.'_

"Hey man, you just failed didn't you? Ha! She didn't give you her number! That's the first girl that has practically rejected you." Kukai said with amusement.

"No, don't worry. I will get her phone number," I said with a smirk.

'_Just you wait Amu, eventually you will be mine.' _I thought as I continued walking to practice.

**Well, what did you think? I decided to put it in Ikuto's POV so that we know his thoughts and why he asked for her phone number. I know that the chapter should be longer, but I don't want to take the time to make this chapter longer.**

**So, my answers to reviews! Fist of all, thanks a ton to the two people who reviewed! You both get smiley faces! :)... :)... :)... :)... :)**

**Xxamuto loversxX**** I am glad that you liked it! Yeah, but since he left my school last year I haven't really thought about it that much. I did have a crush on him, but I think it was more a crush on who I thought he was, not who he actually was. Thank you for being my first reviewer! :)**

**TheLightBeforeWeLand**** I am glad that you like it! Yeah, I doubt that this has happened to anyone else, or I at least hope that it hasn't. It's okay. He left my school last year since he graduated and I think that I just had a crush on who I thought he was, not who he actually was. Yeah, I had no idea what to do! I was speechless with shock! I just turned and looked at my phone and he walked away. I was to worried that it was a prank or dare of some sort, so I never asked him about it even though I started crushing on him. I sort of wish that I could go back and change what I did, but it's all okay now. He was so cute! He was also handsome. Once I sat in study hall by him because I was sitting first and then he ended up taking the only empty seat that was next to me and I was blushing and nervous the whole time just because I was sitting next to him! Oh, thank you. I will tell you what for later. :)**

**Now people, I know that you can review. Come on! You know you want to! Anyway, thanks for reading it even if you don't review. Remember, if I don't get many reviews I might make it so that in order for me to update I need a certain amount. I am not going to do that yet though. Anyways, I would like at least five reviews. Think you guys can meet the challenge to review at least five times before I update? :) Good luck! Also tell me if you would try pickle flavored tooth paste!**


	3. School and Band

**There is also such a thing as bacon tooth paste! Who here loves bacon and would willingly try bacon flavored tooth paste? I wouldn't want my breath to smell like bacon all day, but I do like bacon! I prefer mint and after I try strawberry, maybe strawberry too! Ha! My cat was asleep in my lap and he SNORED! I was trying so hard not to laugh and wake him up! Oh yeah, I asked someone for advice with my fanfictions and that is why it is in paragraphs and stuff for this chapter. On with the chapter!**

**Amu's POV**

'_I just know today is going to be a long day_,' I thought when my teacher put a quiz on my desk.

He decided that today, the day after I was freaking out because of the guy, would be the best day to give everyone a pop quiz.I looked at the first question, "What does energy not do?" _'Well at least this one is easy; it doesn't get destroyed or created'._ The next question needed a formula, which I didn't know and the final question out of the three was also easy. '_Well, two out of three is still failing.'_

I then decided to look around the room to see who was done. '_Let's see... Rima, Nagi...' _The teacher then decided to collect the quiz, so I passed mine to the front. Then the teacher started babbling about energy and it's uses.

'_When will the torture end?'_ I thought as I rested my head on my desk for a moment, but lifted it before I would get into trouble. After about thirty more minutes, the bell finally rang.

I walked to my locker, again passing the blue haired boy on my way, and exchanged my books for the ones I needed for the next class and then hurried to catch up with Rima.

"Rima, I have a question," I subtly motioned with my hand towards the blue haired guy and whispered my question, "What's his name?"

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto, star basketball player," she replied with amusement in her eyes, "Why do you want to know?"

"I'll tell you later," I said as we entered the class room and sat down in our seats.

This class was still pure torture, because everyone, or at least most people, hate math. Why in the world do people need to know how to find areas of triangles? Sure, some people need to know how to do it, but I _don't _plan on being a carpenter or anything.

The teacher called me to the front and asked me to solve the problem on the board.

I got it correct and returned to me seat, noticing a paper on my desk as I sat down.

I opened it up and started reading...

"When do you want to tell me? -Rima."

I wrote back, "How about we go to my house after school?"

I quickly passed the note back to her when the teacher wasn't looking and after about a minute, Rima passed the note back to me.

"Ok, but you have to tell me everything."

I then focused on the homework that I knew she would assign so that I wouldn't have to do it later. The bell rang a few minutes after I finished the homework and I walked out of the class room with Rima.

I was thinking about what exactly I would say to her when I bumped into someone and almost fell down, but someone grabbed my arm to steady me.

"I'm sorry," I muttered as I looked up and stared into mysterious blue eyes. It was the guy who asked for my number. I started blushing and he released me arm.

"Clumsy, hmm?" He smirked and then walked away.

I blushed harder, but didn't want to make a scene by yelling at him so I just continued to my locker. After a few more classes we finally had a fun class. Band.

There are about fifty people in our band and the only people I know personally are Nagi and Rima. Nagi plays the clarinet and Rima plays the flute.

Most people wouldn't expect Rima to play an instrument, let alone a flute, and she always complains about it, but I know she loves to play it. I once heard from her mom that she plays it in her room every night before she goes to bed. I looked around at the band members and saw blue.

'_Oh, you have got to be kidding me,' _I thought, looking back.

Guess who was a few seats from mine, sitting with a smirk on his face and a violin in his lap.

Don't know?

Well, I will tell you then.

It's Ikuto, the jerk who bumped into me in the hall and then made fun of me for almost falling. Sure, I should have been paying attention, but he obviously wasn't either. I should have called him clumsy.

He noticed me looking at him, and smirked at me, resulting in a light blush on my cheeks. I turned around with a huff and looked at our director. Unfortunately for me, Rima had witnessed the whole thing though.

I pulled my own violin from it's case and put it in my lap. Violin was the only instrument that I had even considered playing when my mom decided that I should join the band two years ago. I had actually wanted to learn anyway, and my mom forcing me to join the band gave me a great excuse to play. I just wish that Ikuto didn't play it too. **(A/N: I am doing it so people call each other by first name, whether they are close or not.)**

"Okay everyone," our director called, "today we are going to play a new song for the concert in two months. Copies should be coming around to everyone. Once you get it, look over your part and then we will try it."

My copy came to me and I passed on the others. It definitely wouldn't be an easy piece, and I was actually surprised at the song. It's Viva la Vida by Coldplay. Who knew that our director even knew of this song?

I noticed that the violins actually had a solo. That's just great. There are only three people who play the violin. They are Ikuto, Ayumi, a girl the grade below me, and me.

I looked over to Ayumi. She actually looked pretty excited.

I know that she loves the violin and she is pretty. Today she's wearing plain jeans with a white belt, a red blouse with ruffles down the front, and she has black shoes on. She also has pretty light blue eyes and wears her dark brown hair in a braid.

I then looked at Ikuto, to see that he was smirking. _'Does he do anything besides smirk and make fun of people?' _I thought, annoyed that he is smirking again.

After another minute or so, the director told the violin people to move their chairs and music stands to the front, and for the flutes and clarinets to sit next to each other. I looked over to see Rima glaring at Nagi, who ended up sitting next to her.

Ikuto placed his chair beside mine and Ayumi put hers on the other side. Great, I have to sit next to him. It's of course not enough that I blush around him since he asked for my number and then for me to bump into him, but now I have to sit next to him every single day for two whole months.

"Yo, I'm Ikuto." he said with a smirk.

"Hinamori Amu," I said cooly.

"Ok, now the violins start the song. I will signal to each of you when to come in, so be sure to wait for my signal."

He started us after a few seconds and then the rest of the band eventually joined. It sounded okay for the first try, but I was struggling a little bit. We finished and then our director spoke, "Okay, that was good for a first try. Let's go over it again, and then you're dismissed."

We played it one more time and then everyone started packing up their instruments. Before Ikuto could talk to me again, I hurried away to join Rima and Nagi.

Next is lunch, so Rima and I put our instruments in our locker and then walked to the cafeteria. We took a seat at our usual table and then Rima gave me a knowing look.

"So, how was band?"

"It was fine," I said, taking a bite of my turkey sandwich.

"Just fine, huh," She asked.

I could tell she was on to something.

"I don't like him. Remember? I will tell you all about it later, not here."

I looked over to Ikuto and saw he was sitting with the basketball team.

There were a bunch of girls practically drooling on him and he was obviously annoyed by them, but he just ignored them. I looked back to my food and we continued on with our lunch, talking about a few random things.

"My parents are going to be gone on Friday, want to have a sleep over?"

"Sure, who all will be coming?" I asked after swallowing the last bite of my sandwich.

"I was thinking Utau, Yaya, you and I." Rima said.

"Okay. Your place or mine?"

"Mine," Rima said quickly.

She practically lived in a mansion, so it was understandable that she would rather be there. After a few more minutes the bell rang and we went off to study hall. Rima had to go to qiuet because of having a B in science, but I could choose which one I wanted to go to, because I had straight A's.

I grabbed a few books and then headed off to conversive. **(A/N: I am using my school's system. Conversive you can talk about whatever, quiet is no talking, and the other is talking about school stuff only.)**

There were only a few seats left and I sat in one against the back wall. Once I had opened my books and every seat except the one next to me were occupied, _he _came in. He saw my pink hair and walked over to the seat next to me.

'_Well, can this day get any better?' _I thought while wanting to slap myself.

He sat down and the bell rang, signaling the beginning of class. I started on my homework, but could feel him staring at me. After three minutes I couldn't take it any more and glared at him.

"What do you want?" I snapped at him.

"Your phone number," he said with a smirk.

I mentally groaned. He wouldn't leave me alone if I didn't give it to him.

"No, now leave me alone." I said while starting on my homework again.

"No can do, Strawberry." he said with a smirk.

"Seriously. Strawberry?" I said, looking at him with a disbelieving look.

"Yep," he said.

"Ugh, just leave me alone so I can finish this." After a few more seconds of staring at me, he finally left me alone.

I finished my homework and then opened a book. I was reading one of my favorite books, 'When Joy Came to Stay' by Karen Kingsbury. (**A/N: My favorite book for three years and still going.)**

I could feel him looking at me again. I turned to look at him, already getting fed up with him.

"Just leave me alone!" I whisper yelled. I know that if I yell, I will get in serious trouble, therefore I whisper yelled. He just continued staring at me, and I realized that I wouldn't be able to do anything about it, or at least not right now.

The bell rang, signaling the end of study hall, and I gathered my things and left the room, having an aura of annoyance.

_'Who does that guy think he is?! Staring at me like that. Ugh, he is such a nuisance. I knew today would be a long day_,' I thought with a sigh as I continued on towards my locker.

**Ok, so replying to the reviews. People get smileys again because I am happy! I have spring break and then I have the next Friday off because of Easter! Haha! Easter. Shugo Chara. Get it?**

**Xxamuto loversxX**** Yay! You were the first person to review again! Anyway, I hope it's interesting. I find it interesting, but I don't relly know about other people since hardly anyone reviews. -.-' Yeah, I don't like pickle to begin with, I can't imagine what pickle flavored tooth paste would taste like. Ick. So what about bacon flavored? I know people who love bacon enough to at least try it... Hmm... I wonder, if you microwave it first, would it taste like freashly made bacon? :)**

**TheLightBeforeWeLand**** Yeah, Ikuto is over confident. We might figure out why later, if I can think of a reason. Oh, got one. :)**

**xCipiox**** I know! I can't believe that this happened to me either. Yes! He will get her phone number no matter what! I suppose that I could just have him ask one of her friends in this, but that would defeat the purpose unless he just wants to bug her without her knowing who it is or something. Yeah, I think that I will put a little bit of basket ball in this. I did basket ball for two years, so I know at least some of it. Yeah, I thought that something from personal experience would be a great thing to write about because I know what she was going through. I hope that you liked this chapter! :)**

**animechick100**** I know! I think that this is my favorite story so far that I have written. I doubt that I will meet him again. He goes to college about three or four hours away. His parents were teachers, but they moved to work at the college that he is going to. I actually saw his parents about three weeks ago at a basket ball game for my school because it was a really important game and his dad used to be the coach. He was an amazing basket ball player! Well, being good friends can eventually lead to him liking you. I know people that has happened to before and they got married. I hope that you liked what happens in this chapter! :)**

**People get smileys again because I am on spring break! :) :) :) :) ;) :) :O :) :~)` I am happy! *v* hehe. That reminds me of a bird. This chapter I had some trouble with switching from past tense to present tense, so tell me if that is still messed up. I tried to fix it, but I don't think that I did a very good job.**


	4. The Sleep Over!

**Yay! Chapter four! I hope that you all like this chapter and I'm sorry that it took me so long to update. I have been having some family issues and school. I had SAT testing and two tests for a national competition. I get to find out whether I placed for the writing one I think on the 26th! I know that I practically failed the math one though... My teacher insisted that I do math and she's an awesome teacher, so I tried. I also have an art project due on the 26th! I have to draw something original in only pencil, and nothing else. Arg. I have no idea what to draw! Also, my mom decided to turn off the internet to make me go to sleep now that it's 3 a.m., but I'm typing this instead! Mwahahahahaha! **

**Amu's POV**

School is finally over for the day and now I can relax because Ikuto has basketball practice! Who knew that basketball practice would actually be useful for having someone leave me alone! It's 3:15 right now and school ended fifteen minutes ago. I have been sitting outside with Rima, waiting for my father to come and pick us up, because a certain someone wants to hear about everything in my life. It can be annoying sometimes, but everyone knows that I'm still grateful ti have a friend like Rima.

"So, what's going on with you and Ikuto," Rima asked me, obviously suspicious that I like the guy.

"I told you already, I don't like him and we shouldn't talk about it here," I said and then looked around to make sure no one had heard, "That's why you're coming over to my house, so that I can explain what's going on."

Rima just nodded, but she didn't look convinced in the least. That's just great. I have some pervert stalking me and asking for my phone number, and now my best friend thinks that I like the guy. I wouldn't put it past her to somehow set something up to force us to spend time together.

"Don't even _think _of trying to set me up with that," I paused for a second, trying to find a suitable name for him, "Perverted, stalkerish freak." Okay, so that's not a great name, but you have to admit it describes him pretty well.

Rima just let out a soft giggle and muttered so softly that no one could hear, "Pretty soon he'll be _your_ perverted stalkerish freak."

"What did you say?" I asked.

"What? I didn't say anything," Rima said with an innocent look in her eyes, and because of her acting abilities, she also looked confused. Yeah, Rima can actually act. She can do everything like the fake tears, fake expressions, and she can do other things too. It's actually pretty amazing. Of course, no one knows anything of this, not even Amu. What good would having an amazing acting ability be if you couldn't make people believe that you're really feeling that way? For that reason, Amu just figured it had been her imagination or someone near them and never gave it a second thought.

Just then, my father, Tsumugu HInamori, pulled up by the curve in our family car. It is a dark blue toyota (**A/N: **I'm not good with cars...) with a small dent in the door. No one knows how the dent got there, it just appeared one day. We noticed it when we were leaving an amusement park and we still don't know if we even got it then or some other time.

"Hi Papa," I said through the rolled down window, smiling softly. I then put my school things in the trunk and then got into the passenger seat of the car while Rima got into the back seat. Tsumugu then switched the car gear from park and into drive, and then drove out of the school parking lot. After about fifteen minutes we arrived in front of our house.

"Thank you, Papa," I called out as I headed to the small kitchen to grab a small snack.

The kitchen has wood floor, a big table, and brown walls. The counters are black, white, and gray marble. I walked over to the far counter and made some tea for Rima and I, and then grabbed some chocolate chip cookies from the jar beside the sink and put them on a plate. Rima and I then headed upstairs to my room to talk.

"Ok, so I know you like Ikuto, now tell me what happened." Rima demanded.

"First of all, I _don't_ like him. What happened was that I was waiting for my dad to come and pick me up from school. I was just sitting there and then that stalker appeared out of nowhere and asked me for my phone number. I didn't say anything and he walked away. Ever since then he has been bothering me and trying to get me to tell him my number, but I don't plan on ever telling him my phone number, especially with how he's been bothering me so much." I said, exasperated.

"Well, he obviously likes you, otherwise he wouldn't waste his time. I think that you should just give him your number." Rima said bluntly.

"I don't think so. He's a perverted jerk who wants my phone number, and I am not going to have him bothering me. So, what do you want to do during the sleep over?"

"I was thinking we could watch a movie and eat ice cream. Maybe do a few other things too." Rima added with an evil glint in her eyes.

"What do you mean by 'other things'?" I asked, eyeing her suspiciously.

"Nothing you need to worry about," she said and smiled innocently.

"Ok... Why don't we go ahead and work on our science homework? I don't want to be doing it later and it would be easier together."

"Fine," Rima said plainly.

We then started on our homework and an hour later Rima's father came and took her home.

(**Time skip to sleep over on Friday!)**

Rima was the first to arrive wearing a light blue tank top, and a black skirt. Utau showed up next sporting a dark purple tank top, and black shorts. Finally Yaya arrived wearing a light yellow tank top and dark jean shorts. I was wearing a pink tank top and black knee length shorts. We got out the Wii to play Just Dance 4. We danced to 'Boom', and a few other songs and then went to the kitchen to make some popcorn, grab some candy, chips, ice cream, and some sodas.

We went into the family room to our TV.

"I want to watch '27 Dresses'. What about you guys?" I asked them.

"A comedy." Rima said.

"I don't care," Utau said.

"Yaya wants to eat candy!" Yaya screeched as she tore open a bag of Sour Patch Kids, dumping half of the bag into her mouth. After a few seconds she slowed down and ate them one by one, brutally biting off the heads and then eating the rest.

"Ok, so I guess it's a comedy and then '27 Dresses'?" Everyone nodded and I proceeded to get the movies. I also grabbed Octorber Baby while I was looking. It's my favorite movie (**A/N: It really is!) **and I know that Utau, Rima, and Yaya haven't seen it yet. Time to make them cry, I thought, smirking all the while.

I put in '27 Dresses' first and we grabbed the popcorn and started it. We were all able to comfortably fit on the light brown couch. About half way through the movie Utau yelled out, "Oh my goodness! Isn't that the guy from 'Drake and Josh'?!" but we just continued watching. My favorite part of the movie was when they both sang Bennie and the Jets and we all sang along with them, which just made it all the more fun. When the movie was finished, we talked for a few minutes, grabbed some more sodas and snacks, and then we put in 'Parentaly Guidance'.

All of us except Rima were laughing when the kid said that his imaginary friend is a Kangaroo, although I think I heard her giggle. Utau, who was holding the popcorn, spilled half of it on the carpet. At the end, we had laughed so much that our sides were hurting and we just sat for a while until we could breathe properly.

"Hey, do you guys think we can watch another movie?" I asked, holding up the case for 'October Baby'.

They all nodded and I immediately put it in, not even giving them time to grab drinks or use the restroom. It started, and I almost began jumping up and down, but somehow managed to restrain myself... Maybe it had something to do with the fact that I jumped once and Rima grabbed onto my arm. We were at the beginning and Yaya gasped when the girl collapsed on the stage. We continued watching and were cheering her on when she went to find her mother. We were desperately wanting the police man to let her go, and it seemed like he read our lips when Yaya and I yelled for him to let her go and he did. We were all crying when she talked to the lady who was there for her 'treatment' (**A/N: No spoilers for you!). **It got to the end and we sat there for a few minutes.

"What did you guys think?" I asked them.

"Yaya thinks it was too sad," said you know who.

"It was okay," Rima said.

"I think it was good too," Utau said.

"What do you guys want to do now?" I asked them

"I guess we should just talk for a while," Rima said, and no one knew she was using her acting skills.

"Okay, hmm... how about guys?" I said. Rima and Utau looked at each other, doing some eye signal thing.

"Oh! I heard a rumor that you and that Ikuto guy have been hanging out at school! Do you-" Utau said, looking back at me, and getting cut off before she could finish.

"I don't like him!" I shouted, "Why is everyone assuming that I like that stalker?! He's just a creepy stalker who won't leave me alone,"I said, annoyed.

"Well, why is he stalking you?" Utau asked.

"Because he wants my stinking phone number! He's been stalking me for three days for a phone number. It's so stupid. Can we talk about something else?" I asked hopefully.

"Ok," Utau said, "I heard you guys got a new song for band. What do you think of it?"

"It's okay. What about you Rima?" I said.

"I hate it." she said.

"Oh? I thought you would be enjoying sitting with Nagi during a whole fourty-five minutes." I said, wanting to laugh, but making sure to not let even a giggle slip out. Rima gave me a look that I know she thought would make it seem like she doesn't care, but I could see a light blush on her cheeks.

"I don't know about the cross dresser, but I haven't enjoyed it one little bit and you know it," she said and then turned her head away from me. Unfortunately for her, she had started blushing when I mentioned it and I had already seen everything that I needed to. _I just might have some matchmaking to do_, I thought, a plan already formulating in my mind. (**A/N: Hehe. That sounds funny, and it reminds me of math... I hate math.) **During the whole conversation, Yaya had gotten into the cookie jar and eaten all five. She then moved on to the freezer and ate the left over ice cream. The popcorn was completely ignored.

~*~*~*~*~*~The End~*~*~*~*~*~

**I feel like this chapter was a lot longer than my others for some odd reason... Response to reviews! Yay! It's a new record for this fanfic! I have EIGHT!(for this chapter, not since updating) Wow. That's sort of sad now... Anyway, on to the reviews! Go smilies! **

**Xxamuto loversxX**** Yeah, strawberry and mint for me. Yay for blueberries! I love those little things. They are one of my favorite fruits! :)**

**PrincessSkylar**** I'm glad that you like them :) Thanks for reviewing! It makes me happy! Hope that you liked this chapter too! :)**

**Menacing Terror**** Yeah, I might have them texting later. Thanks! Yay for quotes! I love quotes! :)**

**animechick100**** Yay! I'm glad that you loved it! Yeah, it can be annoying. I think that it's probably because they are often confident, although sometimes overly so, and they are usually pretty good looking. I have never seen a bad looking guy on a sports team. Have you? I hope that you liked this chapter as much as the last! :)**

**BakaNeko**** Do you have an account? If you do then PM me and I will tell you whatever you need to know! If you don't, you can sign up. I think that it's in the top right corner where it says sign up and you just give your e-mail, a name for yourself, and then your password! Then once you do, just PM me and I can answer any questions you have! :)**

**AliceKat **** I'm glad that you liked the bet! I couldn't figure out what to do with chapter two, started typing, and somehow a bet showed up... I'm like that with a bunch of my stories. I'll be typing, something super unexpected will come up and I'll be freaking out because of something that I didn't have in my plans... I like her outfit too! Haha. I guess I am a little bit like Amu. Yeah, no to pickle and bacon for me too. Thanks for the three reviews! :)**

**Baka-Neko-chan9**** Yay! Thank you for reviewing! I'm glad that you like it, and don't worry. I plan on finishing all of my stories. I hate it when people just stop and never finish them. I hope that you liked this chapter! :)**

**DaughterOfAthena54321**** Hi! Thanks for reviewing! I hope that you liked this chapter! :)**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed! :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) **


	5. The girl's revenge (part one)!

**Your Number chapter five! Yay! I at first had no idea where this chapter was going, but since it is typed, I figured something out! Hope that everyone likes it! Also, if anyone favorites one of my stories, please review and tell me why you like it so that I can use it for future reference and so I can be happy for another review! I love reviews! I also had help with getting the idea for part of this chapter from AliceKat! It's the part about the mall if anyone was wondering, plus a little bit of something that will happen in the next chapter since I'm lazy right now. Thank you! To the chapter!**

**Amu's POV**

After Rima, Utau, Yaya, and I woke up this morning, we all decided to go to the mall, except for Yaya because her parents had asked her to watch her little brother. We got up a while ago, ate breakfast which was cereal and orange juice, and are now ready to leave. I'm wearing dark jeans and a gray tee-shirt with colorful polka dots all over it. Utau is wearing jeans too and a purple tee-shirt with small gray stars all over it. Then Rima is wearing a red tee-shirt with a lacey sort of front, and also light brown pants.

We shoved on our shoes and then went out the door to the car. Only Utau can drive since she got her license a while ago, so she got in the driver's seat and Rima got in the passenger seat while I got in the back. We listened to the radio as we drove and suddenly Trouble maker by Ollie Murs started playing! We started singing along and having a great time. Every time that the song would say heart attack, we would put our hands over our hearts, one over the other, and have a dramatic expression.

The song finished and Utau continued driving. We talked about a few things like what we were going to do at the mall. We decided on Hollister's, Forever 21, Macy's, and maybe seeing a movie since there's a theater there. (I don't own any of those!) After about ten more minutes of driving, Utau pulled into the parking lot and got a parking spot near the front.

We walked into Macy's and quickly walked over to the clothes, not really looking where we were going or anything. We had been to the mall so many times that we practically have the path memorized and can literally walk there with a blind fold unless they move stuff around.

Meanwhile as we were walking, we didn't notice the three pairs of eyes watching us, nor did we notice that the people whom the eyes belong to start following us. We continued on and after two minutes made it to the girl's section and grabbed whatever we liked in our size. After we had gotten almost too much to carry, we all went to the dressing rooms and went to separate ones. Before I closed the door, I wrote my name on the board with the expo marker and wrote below it, "No stalkers wanted." I then entered the dressing room and closed the door behind me.

I grabbed the first outfit on the pile and put it on, and then walked out. Rima, Utau, and I shop so that every time we have something on, we walkout and show each other. We then say if we like it or not, and if we do, we will check the price and decide to get it or not. We all liked our first outfits and since they were from the clearence section, we folded them and put them in the pile of clothes to buy.

We continued like this for a while longer, but then I realized that I needed to get a smaller size in something. I walked out of the dressing room, and saw a person that I didn't expect to see, yet I did. It was Ikuto, along with his friends. They were all sitting on a bench and watching where Utau, Rima, and I had stood to model our clothes to each other.

Before I could do anything, or before they could realize that I saw the, I acted as if I had forgotten something and went back in. I waited for Utau and Rima to come out and started talking.

"You will _never _guess who's outside the dressing room and have been watching us for who knows how long." I said.

"Who?" Utau asked, obviously curious.

"It's Ikuto and his little friends," I said, allowing anger to seep into my voice, "Those guys have the nerve to actually watch us. I know that they have, because they're sitting on a bench out there and when I walked out, they all were looking in this general direction. What should we do?" I asked with an evil smirk.

"Well, we can't let them get away with stalking us," Rima then motioned toward my name board for my dressing room, "After all, we said we don't want them."

We then got into a group and started forming a plan to get revenge on the guys. They're going to regret following us, and the best thing is, they have no idea what's coming their way.

*Time skip!*

The plan has been made. The guys are still sitting on the bench and we had continued trying on clothes while trying to think of the best way to get revenge and make sure that they were really watching us. There's always little kid pranks like silly string or something, but we want to get them good. They didn't really do anything besides be perverts and stalkers, but we feel like doing something fun besides shopping while here at the mall.

We finally came up with a plan after a couple minutes of thinking.

"They have no idea what's coming for them." I said quietly to Rima and Utau with a smirk on my face.

**I had planned for this to be longer, but I have to go on a trip with my family tomorrow, on Saturday, but I might try to do another chapter this weekend if I get reviews, and possibly even if I don't. oh! For the no stalkers wanted thing, I actually do that at stores that have the little board things like in this story! Another customer read it and started laughing hard once, and then a lady who works at the store read it and laughed too! Yay for reviews! Thank you to everyone! :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) : ) :) :) :) **

**animechick100**** Yay! I'm glad that you liked it! It's about a teenage girl who was adopted. Her parents never told her and the movie is about her going on a trip to find her mom. It's really good, but incredibly sad. You need a box of tissues with you. I think I heard that at one of the showings for a theater, one person brought a kleenex box and it was literally passed around the theater from person to person. Yeah, but you have to admit he is really stalkerish. :)**

**PrincessSkylar**** Yay! Thank you! :)**

**AliceKat**** Yup! It's here too! I want to do karate... is it really fun? I try to update at the latest every other week, but I sometimes do it later or earlier depending on homework, housework, and other things. :)**

**Baka-Neko-chan9**** :) Yeah, he looks like Josh from the show, but I haven't checked to be sure yet. Yeah, I consider myself a nerd and the guy asked me for my phone number. Same. I have never dated or gone anywhere with friends besides liike five birthday parties in my entire lifetime. I draw, read, and write fanfictions while sitting in my room. I'm sitting in my room right now doing one of those things... I'll check it out! I might read it sometime. Yay! No one has never thanked me before, or not that I remember. I thank people all the time for writing. Yeah, I can't imagine my life without fanfiction and cats. I just looked at the fnfiction and I can't read it because it's rated M. My mom doesn't want me to read M rated stories or she will take my computer away... :)**

**Xxamuto loversxX**** Yup! I love sweets too! Thanks! Really?! I love strawberries and blueberries! Strawberries are my favorite fruit! :) **


	6. The girl's revenge (part two)!

**It's chapter six! Does anyone else feel like I'm taking too much time working on this story, because I feel like I've been working on it for months... Oh wait, I have. It's been like two months, right? So, I'm sick and decided to do a second chapter this weekend like I said I might. It's **_**really**_** short, but I want to upload it today. I got a little bit of help with the idea from Xxamuto loversxX. Anyway, on with the one and only, chapter six!**

Amu's POV

It's time to initiate our plan and get revenge_. 'If they want to watch us, we'll let them watch us,' _I thought with a smirk.

Utau had snuck out and grabbed what we needed a while ago, and we took the items into the dressing room to put them on. Mine is pink with a little black bow on the front right. Rima's is red with small ruffles on the front of the top. Utau's is purple and has a small butterfly on the left side.

You may be wondering what exactly these are. Well, they're bikinis. We are all really fit from sports and they look amazing on us if I do say so myself. The guys won't know what hit them.

We each put on a jacket over the bikinis and began to discreetly walk over towards them. We can't let them see us or they might run away. We were finally behind the bench they were sitting on and they had no idea. I stood there, smirking happily, took off my jacket, and then spoke.

"Hey guys. I noticed that you were over here and wanted to say hi," I said with an innocent little smile, but I was secretly laughing in my head.

At the sound of my voice, three heads turned towards me. When they saw me, their jaws went slack and their eyes visibly widened. After a few seconds of them staring at me, I whistled a tune. They didn't know it, but it's a signal for Utau and Rima to come over. When I got to the third note, they Utau and Rima each took off their jacket, threw it to the floor, and then walked out from behind the racks of clothes to join me.

Their boys jaws fell even more. I exchanged a look with Utau and Rima and then we spoke simultaneously.

"You're going to catch flies like that." We said, holding back our laughter well. Their mouths immediately closed and they were all blushing. Kukai was blushing the most, next was Nagi, and finally Ikuto. Now for the next part of the plan. I pulled my hidden phone from the clothing rack beside us, and then zoomed in on their faces. At the sight of the phone videoing them, they blushed even more, causing Rima, Utau, and I to smirk.

I quickly saved the video after sending it to Rima and Utau's phones, and then closed my phone, holding it in my hand since I have no pockets.

"We don't appreciate stalkers," I said while turning, grabbing my jacket, and then going back towards the dressing rooms with Utau and Rima by my side. They might want some revenge of their own after this, but it was definitely worth it.

Utau, Rima, and I laughed at the memory of their expressions on the way back to the dressing rooms. We changed, gathered our clothes and the bikinis, and then went to the counter to pay. We looked at the bench on the way, but the boys had disappeared.

**So, what I got from Xxamuto loversxX is them wearing bikinis, but i thought of the recording and everything. Yay for reviews again! I got SIX! I only got five for the last chapter! I feel like I'm moving up in the world! Oh, there's also probably only about ten chapters left for this story unless I get another idea. Yes! After I post this I get to eat pot roast and I don't have to go to school tomorrow because I have an awful cold! **

**Xxamuto loversxX ****Hehe. You helped me plan it after, so you knew ahead of time. Blueberries! Strawberries! I love them both, but strawberries will always be my favorite! it seems like most people, including you, have strawberries as their favorite fruit. It's a little surprising, but they are amazingly good. :) I'm glad that you liked it! :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)**

**animechick100**** You need to finish it! It's so good and the plot twist is amazing! October Baby is actually playing right now on my TV as I type this! It's so sad... It's a repeat! That's not supposed to happen. Other people shouldn't have to deal with freezing up like I did, and Amu too. Your poor friend. What did she do after? After I was asked, I kept on going back and forth for whether it was a dare or if he really liked me. I was like 'Oh, what if it took him weeks to ask for my phone number and I practically rejected him!? What do I do?!' I never found out. Thanks! :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) **

**AliceKat**** Strawberries are amazing! I had been planning on growing some last year because we have a little garden area, but I never got to grow them. Haha! Please leave a message after the beep. *Beeeeeeeep* :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) **

**PrincessSkylar**** Thanks! Yeah, I do too! I love writing for this story as long as I have an idea for the chapter, like this one. I love how this chapter went for them getting revenge! :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) **

**M.W.T.**** Tea! I prefer hot chocolate. What type of tea? I can't ever find any type that I like. I think that it will be long! I plan on it going on for at least ten chapters or more, unless I can come up with a new idea for afterwards which might not be too difficult, but I'm not completely sure. Thanks for reviewing! :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)**

**Xx Blue Moon KittenxX**** I'm glad that you like it! :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)**


	7. Hanging out at the mall

**It's now chapter seven! Are people happy that I did two chapters in one weekend last time? Sorry that chapter six was so short, but at least there were two! I also thought that the ending would be a good place to stop at the end of the chapter and I needed to figure out what to do next, and thanks to AliceKat, I did! I know what I need to do, but I don't have it completely figured out. I will be using her idea in the next chapter hopefully! Um, also sorry for not updating this for over a month... Ehehe... To the chapter!**

***~*~*CHAPTER SEVEN*~*~***

**Amu's POV**

After paying for our clothes, Utau, Rima, and I went out to the car and put the bags inside the trunk of Utau's nice, burgundy colored car.

"What should we do now?" I asked as we walked back inside of the mall. I looked at my watch to see that it's now around noon and almost lunch time.

"I think that we should stop by the food court and get some lunch and then decide what to do next," I added before anyone else spoke.

"Okay," Rima said.

"Yeah, lets do that. I'm famished," Utau said, holding her stomach.

We went into the mall and headed over to the food court, passing many strange people and some cool stores on the way. We arrived at the food court and decided on going to the pizza place over in the corner. We stood in line, then upon reaching the front ordered a plain cheese pizza and three sodas. We finally sat at a nearby table to wait. The three of us talked about the clothes we saw and the ones we bought, but somehow the topic of the guys was brought up.

"Did anyone else have trouble trying to hold back your laughter at their expressions when I showed up?" I asked Utau and Rima while laughing hystarically.

"Well, I couldn't see them from where I was standing behind the clothing racks," Utau said. Rima nodded, having not been able to see either.

I pulled out my phone and brought up the video, fast forwarding to where I began to talk. I handed the phone to Utau, who is sitting across the table beside Rima, and let them watch.

Their expressions during the whole video were hilarious and I started laughing with them as they watched the video. When it got to when I picked up the phone and they realized I had been recording, Utau literally fell out of her chair from laughing so hard. After a minute or two the video was over.

"Wow, that was awesome!" Utau said loudly, causing people at the surrounding tables to turn and look at us.

"What? You never heard someone shout that something was awesome?" I said with my Cool n' Spicy facade. Almost everyone turned away after that, although two or three people continued to stare, but we just ignored them.

We kept on talking and then after a few more minutes a guy brought out our pizza along with a few plates. We each grabbed two slices and began to eat, savoring every bite of the cheesy goodness.

We finished off the pizza in about twenty minutes and then sat there to finish our sodas and talk about where to go next.

"I think we should go to the bookstore," Rima said, obviously looking forward to their collection of comics there. We all agreed that the bookstore was next so we finished our sodas, threw our trash away, and then headed off towards the bookstore. It was only a few stores away so we got their pretty quickly.

Rima immediately rushed off to the comics while Utau and I split up and went separate directions. I went over to the movies and proceeded to look around at what had recently come out. Nothing interesting was there so I walked around and we eventually met up and left the store, Rima forcing me to carry a bag with her three comic books that she bought.

We talked and tried to figure out where to go next and finally decided to go to another store, so we walked over to American Eagle.

"Isn't this cute?" Utau said, holding up a black, silky shirt with tiny butterflies all over it and squealing in delight.

"Yeah," I said, admiring the shirt.

I grabbed the same shirt, but in red, and then we continued through the store, grabbing clothes on the way. After we finished looking, we tried on our clothes and bought a few more. I ended up carrying most of the bags for a while since the majority of what we bought was mine.

"I think we should take the bags to the car and then going to a few more stores." They, each carrying a few bags too, agreed and we headed to the car to drop them off. We did that and were finally back in the mall, thankfully empty handed besides our purses.

The three of us walked around more, trying to find an interesting place to stop at, when Utau saw a Build-A-Bear. Secretly all of us still love Build-A-Bear even though it's typically for young children, so we looked around, and upon seeing no one we knew, walked into the store.

We looked at the animals and clothes, pretending to look around for gifts for a child we know, or so we hope people assumed.

"Oh! Don't you think this one is perfect!" Utau said, holding up a cute, fluffy dog. The dog has a white patch around the eye and the rest of it is a light brown color. It has dark, chocolate brown eyes.

"Yeah," I said, trying to not seem to interested in the cute puppy she held in her hands.

I then grabbed a black cat one and said, "Do you guys think Ami will like this one?" I actually do want to get something for Ami since I wouldn't allow her to come with us to the mall and she loves Build-A-Bear.

"Yeah, she should like that one," Rima said.

"Okay," I snatched up a cat meowing noise box to put into the soon to be stuffed cat.

Once we arrived at the cotton stuffer machine, the lady at the machine took the cat. She stuffed it partially and then said, "Where would you like the noise box?"

"The front leg; it doesn't matter which side."

She put it in, stuffed it the rest of the way so that it was still squishy, but not too much so. The woman then handed the cat back to me. Utau got hers stuffed and had the typical bark of a puppy while Rima was still looking around. By the time Utau had finished, Rima had arrived with an incredibly soft and adorable panda.

She selected a noise for the panda, and then the lady stuffed it, putting the noise box in the stomach area of the panda.

After we all had our animals stuffed, we went over to the computers and chose names. Rima's was Bamboo, Utau's was Patch, and mine was Yoru. We got our certificates of 'adoption' printed out and then each chose a few clothes, me getting something cute and sparkly since Ami loves those types of things. We paid, still didn't feel like leaving and going home yet, so we continued walking around the crowded mall. We passed a few places, and then spotted a movie theater.

"Hey! We should go see a movie! There are a few good ones that came out recently and I'd like to see them." Utau said excitedly.

"Yeah, there's one that I want to see too!" I said enthusiastically.

"Okay," Rima said.

We then proceeded to walk into the movie theater, me not knowing that I will soon meet my doom.

~*~*~*End of chapter seven*~*~*

I don't own Build-a-Bear or any other store mentioned in this chapter, although it would be awesome if I did.

**Yay for reviews! Gasp! I now have NINE reviewsfor the first time ever in my review history! I have 38 reviews total! Yay! Oh, I finished school last Friday! I also get to go to a graduation party for one of the seniors today! Yay! Also, sorry that this one is short too... I'm going to try to make them longer, but this one is short because of my writer's block... Evil excuses. Also, when you review please tell me if you know any horror movies that aren't rated R, but below that and aren't super terrifying... I don't like scary movies and want to watch one to say that I have and ect...**

**xXxTsukiyomi AmuletxXx (Changed from Xxamuto loversxX): Yeah, I don't know if I would've done for revenge if you hadn't said something! Yeah, they got them good and even got a recording to watch over and over again. *smirk* :) :) :) :) :)**

**AliceKat: Yup! Thanks for the plan for the guys revenge that I will hopefully use in the next chapter! :) :) :) :) :)**

**animechick100: What did you miss? Okay! I hope that you find, or probably now found, it! Yeah, I had always wanted to put that on one of the boards and did it for the first time about a month ago! Thanks! Yes! *Thumbs up to friend* Good job, friend! Also, hope that you have a good summer after finally finishing this last year of evil school! :) :) :) :) :)**

**PrincessSkylar: Thanks! Well, I suppose that not the next weekend, but the one after isn't soon, but it isn't really late either! :) :) :) :) :)**

**Baka-Neko-chan9: Chapter 5: Thanks for reviewing! Yes! Lets be random! I also sent everything in a PM... It was too long on here...  
And chapter 6: Thanks for reviewing! That happens to me all the time with laughing while on my computer, but it's with my mom and my brother. I'm glad that you liked it! :) :) :) :) :)**

**KannibalCupcake: That's weird! Your review has the 27th for the date and is after all of the ones that are dated as the 28th! Anyway, I'm glad that you like it! :) :) :) :) :)**

**TheLightBeforeWeLand: That's sad. Thanks! Yeah, the next chapter will be better! :) :) :) :) :)**

**Lo-rainme: Yay! I'm glad that you like it! I guess that I didn't update soon, sorry... Anyways, I hope that you like this chapter! :) :) :) :) :)**

**Smiling Sunflower (changed from Vocal Flower): I'm glad that you like it! Thanks for reviewing! :) :) :) :) :)**

**YorumiTsukiyomi: Yay! I was so happy when I saw this review! I was like, "YES! Two more and I'll be at fourty for the first time ever!" Fourty seems like such a big number... I'm glad that you like it! I actually sort of have a plan, but I'm not sure about it. It's too... random. I was actually thinking about one of those, but that will come later. :) :) :) :) :)**


	8. At the movies and Amu's doom!

**Yay! It's chapter eight! I was giving a lot of thought to this chapter for a long time and was even planning on using this idea for the last chapter, but I couldn't figure it out. So, I decided to make my own movie storyline! Yes, I sort of have a movie plot! Mwahahaha! So, to the chapter and I hope that you all enjoy! Also, **_**'Despicable Me 2'**_** is really good! I also don't own it... yet. :P Also, sorry for not updating in forever and a century, but hopefully this chapter will make up for my tardiness! Oh! I also have a poll on my profile if people want to vote for my next story! I have plenty of other ideas, but those are the three I decided to choose from for the next story unless people vote for the other choice.**

**PS: The movie will be in italics since I couldn't figure out a better way to do it.**

_Recap:_

_"Hey! We should go see a movie! There are a few good ones that came out recently and I'd like to see them." Utau said excitedly._

_"Yeah, there's one that I want to see too!" I said enthusiastically._

_"Okay," Rima said._

_We then proceeded to walk into the movie theater, me not knowing that I will soon meet my doom._

*~*~*Chapter Eight!*~*~*

As we entered the theater, I looked at the show times to see Despicable Me 2 showing in just a few minutes. "Let's go see _'Despicable Me 2'_," I said when we got in the line. We were three people back from the ticket booth.

"I wanted to see 'The Psycho'," Utau said.

"Isn't that a horror movie though?" I asked uncertainly as a person received his tickets, and the guy at the front of the line replaced him.

"I don't really care. Just choose one." Rima said, not caring. I felt a little nervous then. I've always been afraid of horror movies, yet I've always hidden that fear. Even my two best friends don't know about it. It's practically a phobia.

I was watching a horror movie at home once. Someone had asked me to watch it and I thought, '_Why not? It's just a horror movie_.' So, I watched it. That was the most terrified I've ever been. The movie was about zombies... Evil zombies…that killed people!  
I was too scared to get up and turn off the TV. The remote had been lost before that, although we later found it underneath a chair. So, I sat there for two hours.

I covered my ears and hid under a blanket the entire time. Every once in a while I'd peak at the TV to see if it was over, just to see a zombie biting a person, or chasing after someone. Once the movie had finished, I sat on the couch until someone had gotten home. My mom asked what I was doing underneath a blanket, but I just went up to my room. That night I ended up having a nightmare about…zombies.

Afterwards, I vowed to do everything I could to never watch a horror movie again. Thus, here I go, doing just that.

"But _'Despicable Me'_ seems like such a good movie. The minions are cool too." I argued, hoping they would just give in and agree to see it.

"_'Despicable Me'_ is a movie for little kids though. Besides, I've waited to see this movie for months," Utau said. Another person got their tickets and went to the concessions. One more person left in the line that seemed to be moving to fast for my own liking.

"Yeah, but wouldn't it be better for you to see it with your boyfriend or something?" I was hurriedly grasping for something, anything, to convince her as we came to the front of the line.

"Amu, I don't have a boyfriend. Remember? I broke up with Daichi a few weeks ago." She was obviously annoyed.

"Well, how about seeing it another time then?" I was hoping for an okay, or something along those lines. It's not like I'm willing to tell them about my fear, and Utau is my ride home.

"No, we're seeing _'The Psycho'_" She was adamant. Just then, the man before us received his tickets and we stepped forward.

"Three tickets for _'The Psycho'_, please." Utau handed the lady her cards, and then the tickets came out.

"Enjoy the movie." She said with a smile while handing Utau her cards and the three tickets. They started towards the concessions. I gulped and then quickly followed them.

We got a large popcorn to share, three sodas, all root beer and some _sour patch kids_. We added some salt to the popcorn and then traveled to theater number 7.

The three of us arrived at the door and I stopped for a minute. I mentally prepared myself, and then stepped inside the dark theater. There was a huge BOOM and I jumped._' It's just the preview.'_I chided myself.

I took a deep breath and then went to where Utau and Rima were going to sit._'The middle of the middle row...Just great...' _

I sat to the left of Rima and Utau sat on her other side. I placed my drink in the cup holder on the left, and I put my purse on the floor in front of me.

The next preview started. It was about a family moving into a new house. The house was haunted. I leaned down, pretending to look for something in my purse, as the ghost appeared on the screen, attacking the lady.

Remembering to silence my cell phone; I did that and then put it back in my purse. Before I knew it, the movie was starting. The lights dimmed, I drew in a deep breath, trying to keep calm.

Someone then hurried into the theater and sat in the previously empty seat beside me, but I didn't pay any attention to them.

On my other side, Rima offered me popcorn and I grabbed a handful and nervously ate it_. _A picture appeared on the screen. It was a man.

_The man hunched over behind a full-sized, wooden dresser and appeared to be waiting. Suddenly, the front door opened. A young girl stepped inside the house. She had blond hair and was wearing jeans, a coat, and some tennis shoes. She slipped off her shoes and coat. The coat she hung on a hook beside the door, and then shoes were left beside the door._

_She then disappeared from sight. The man crept along by the wall, staying out of sight and keeping quiet. She was then spotted in the kitchen, grabbing a drink from her refrigerator. She popped open the orange soda and gulped down some of it. She turned and placed it on the counter. Suddenly, she turned in the mans direction, thinking she'd heard something._

_Seeing nothing, she shrugged and then turned back to her soda. She grabbed the remote from the counter went to the adjacent family room, plopped down on a chair, and turned on her TV._

_The man crept forward again until he was behind her chair. The sound from the TV blocked any noises he might've made._

My heart was beating hard. Adrenaline coursed through my veins and I wanted to look away, but I couldn't. My eyes stayed glued to the screen, same as almost everyone else in the theater.

_Suddenly he stood up and loomed over her. He quickly placed his hand over her mouth. Her eyes widened and she tried to scream. She struggled to get away. The man laughed and removed his hand._

_"Oh, come on. I used to do that all the time and you still freak out," the man joked with the blond. She stood up turned around._

_"Well how was I supposed to know it was you! You've been off at college for a month!" She had a frustrated expression._

_"Well, I'm back now." He stepped forward and wrapped her in a hug. She nestled against his chest and put her arms around him._

_"I'm glad you're back," she whispered._

_"Me too."_

_She looked up and he leaned down to kiss her._

I started to relax, thinking nothing scary will happen anytime soon. I took a sip of my soda and grabbed some more popcorn from the bucket in Rima's hands. I continued watching the movie, oblivious to those around me. Suspenseful music suddenly started playing and I tensed up, expecting something awful.

_BAM! The glass on the window shattered as something small came crashing through. The woman screamed._

I jumped in shock and fear and then curled into a ball on my seat, my knees up on the seat and against my chest. Some popcorn from my hand fell to the ground, and the rest was crushed. I nibbled on the small pieces still in my hand.

_A rock fell to the ground, glass all around it. The two lovers looked at the small stone, and then to the window. Their eyes widened as they saw the red substance on the window, forming a message._

_"Only two days left..." That's what it read._

I shivered. Two days until what? Two days until they died?

_The two stared at the message in horror._

_"Two days until what?" The girl asked her boyfriend._

_"I don't know," he responded, "but we should probably call the police." He pulled out his cell phone and dialed 911._

_The police came and told them that they'd start an investigation. They believed it to be a man they were after for a few years, but they weren't sure._

The movie went on past some slightly scary scenes, and then it reached a really scary moment.

_The woman was lying on her bed, trying to fall asleep. It was almost midnight. She heard a creek and shot up, looking around her room. She didn't see anything, and lied back down, blaming on her imagination and irrational fear. She heard a creek again and her eyes widened in fear. She stayed where she was and squeezed her eyes shut. She started whispering to herself._

_"It's only my imagination. It's only my imagination. It's only my imagination." Someone leaned down by her ear._

_"You wish... but it's not." The man cackled. The girl quickly sat up, looking at the man. He held a knife in his hands and wore all black. His face was terrifying. He had scars everywhere, and he was even missing one of his arms.  
She scooted away and fell off of her bed. He laughed again, his eyes holding an evil glint._

I couldn't take it. I turned away from the screen and grabbed onto the arm of the person beside me, presuming it to be Rima. I buried my face in the person's arm and stayed that way, trembling.

_The girl stood as quickly as she could._

_"I'm going to get you..." The man spoke. He took a few steps toward her and she took a few steps back. After multiple steps, she was backed into a corner with nowhere to go. He reached out and grabbed her. She tried to scream, but he suddenly pulled out a piece of tape and put it over her mouth. She struggled, but he threw her over his shoulder and carried her out of the room and to his truck._

I wasn't watching, but I could hear everything. The slam of the truck door after he threw her in; her banging around, trying to get the ropes off that he had tied her with before putting her in the truck; and later on, a gunshot.

After what felt like hours from hearing every horrible sound, the movie was over. I could here the silence, and a few people in the theater clapped.

I slowly sat up and said, "I'm glad that's finally over."

Then the person I'd been clinging to for the past hour spoke. "I'm not."

I looked up in surprise. No... The blue hair, blue eyes, the smirk... It's Tsukiyomi Ikuto. I moved back in my seat and felt a blush creep upon my cheeks.

"U-Um..." He smirked.

"Well, I've got to go," he said and stood up.

"W-wait! Please don't tell anyone." My eyes pleaded with him. His cocky expression faltered and his eyes softened a little, but then he smirked again.

"Whatever." With that, he walked down the aisle and out of the theater.

I could hear someone giggling behind me. "Amu, what have you done," Utau teased me and I turned towards them, holding up my hands.

"Hey! It's not like I knew it was him! He snuck up and sat next to me!" I tried to reason with them.

"Right," Rima said pulling the 'I' along for a few more counts then it needed it be held. They obviously didn't believe me.

I sighed in exasperation. "Ugh, let's just go. I need to be home soon."

The three of us grabbed our things that we had bought, our purses, and our trash was disposed of, and then walked out of the theater.

**So, this was my own original movie plot since I couldn't get enough courage to watch a real horror movie... Yay for reviews! So, thank you to everyone that reviewed! :) I'm so happy! I can't believe I'm at fifty-seven! I just can't believe that I have so many reviews! :o Also, I couldn't figure out a good horror movie name, but since the dude was a psycho, I called it that!**

**xXxTsukyomi AmuletxXx: Yup! She video taped them! Yeah, they're sort of evil. Thanks for reviewing! :) :) :) :)**

**animechick100: Thanks! I'm glad that you liked it! :) Yeah, I hardly ever know the stores for other stories. It's like, "Holister? What's that?" I couldn't think of a name of a store that I don't know (since I don't know it), so I randomly chose Holister! Yeah, I couldn't find any horror movies, so I made my own horrifying plot! :) :) :):)**

**AliceKat: Yup! It's revenge plan! Yeah, I like stuffed animals too and it does hurt if someone hits you hard enough. :) :) :) :)**

**Baka-Neko-chan9: I'm glad that you loved it! Cool! You'll have to tell me when you and your friend start it! Thanks for telling me about them, but after ttrying Godzilla which resulted in my jumping, almost dying, and then practically crying to death at the end, I decided to make my own movie plot. Sorry it took so long for this chapter. :) :) :) :)**

**YorumiTsukiyomi: I agree! I finally have fifty for the first time ever! :) :) :) :)**

**PrincessSkylar: Thanks :) :) :) :)**

**TheLightBeforeWeLand: Wow! It seems like everyone, including myself, loves stuffed animals even though we aren't in elementary anymore. Yay for stuffed animals and pillow pets! Yup! :) :) :) :)**

**xCipiox: It's alright! Thanks! I'm really happy about the number of reviews. Yup! It seems like everyone loves stuffed animals and build-a-bear! I'm glad that you like it so much! :) Sorry that it took me so long for the update, but you finally know what the doom is! :) :) :) :)**

**Amuto12345678901: Thanks for reviewing twice! I'm glad that you like it! :) :) :) :)**

**Lo-rainme: Sorry it took so long for this chapter, but it's finally arrived and you can find out what happened! :) :) :) :)**

**Anime-salad: Yay! You're review number 50! I have a new record for reviews! I would PM you a sneak peak for what will happen next, but I'm not really sure yet. :) :) :) :)**

**Midnight-angel1022: Yay! You're the first person to leave reviews 53-57 for any of my stories! This is the most reviews I've gotten! Yeah, you are talking to me. Yeah, give me money and I'll try it! I'd even try fish for $20! And I really don't like fish. Bleh. Yeah, I totally should've had Ikuto say that! Really?! I just made a deal with my mom where if I practice piano a ton and get caught up, she'll pay for violin lessons for me! I've been practicing a bit, but don't have piano for a few more weeks because she's taking a break. Yes! Agreed! Sisters before misters! Oh! I know I've watched 21 Jump Street, but I can't remember what it was about... I saw it in theaters forever ago. Yummy! Add apples and chocolate and you've got the best meal ever! Hahaha! Jolly Ranchers! Yeah! Auto correct will regret correcting Rima's name! Yup! Build-a-bear is awesome! That was nice of your dad. :) Thanks again for all of the reviews and I'm glad you love the story! :) :) :) :)**

**~July 25th, 2013**


End file.
